Puzzle games and construction toys can be used for developing spatial thinking and spatial imagination of players or as educational visual aid when teaching combinatorial analysis, stereometry or other educational disciplines. In particular, while assisting with visualization of sections for spheroid (spherical) or obloid objects, it is useful to consider whether it is possible to break a ball into a finite number of equal parts in such a way that at least one of the parts does not contain the center of the ball on the border or inside.